


Creepypasta x Reader Seven Minutes In Heaven

by BoopzyWriterQueen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopzyWriterQueen/pseuds/BoopzyWriterQueen





	1. Intro

You sigh, walking quickly down the street towards the woods. It was more of a forest really. You mentally cursed yourself for letting your curiosity get the better of you but in your defense, an invitation to a party in the middle of the woods, suddenly showing up at your bedside one night was bound to peak anyone’s curiosity.  
A chill goes down your spine as you pass the first trees and continue down the path. Eventually, the paving cracks until finally disappearing altogether into a narrow dirt trail.  
You stop and look left trying to identify the landmark you were instructed to find in the invitation. For a few seconds, you wonder if it is all a hoax and just when you’re ready to turn around and go home you see it. A small rock in the shape of a heart about a meter away from the path.  
Cautiously, you walked towards it. On top of the rock, you see an arrow pointing towards the darkest part of the woods.  
Slowly, you shuffle in that direction.  
Before you’ve even taken five steps you suddenly hear music coming from the distance. Surprised, you stumble backward only for the music to stop. After you took a second to compose yourself, you stepped forward again. You flinched but kept walking.  
You stumble and fall in the darkness for what seems like hours until the darkness starts to lessen. Your head snaps up and you start to run towards the source of the light.  
It takes a few minutes but you eventually get there only to see a large mansion.  
Stunned, you stand there for several minutes. Finally snapping out of your trance, you slowly, cautiously walk up to the door and knock thrice. The effect is instantaneous.  
The music and talking stops and you hear footsteps hesitantly approach the door.  
You shift nervously, wondering if this was all just one big mistake when the door opens and standing there is an abnormally tall man in a polka dotted suit and a top hat with nothing but black dots for eyes and a smiling mouth. You flinch upon seeing him but soon gain your composure and force a smile.  
“ Hello. I’m (Y/N) and I was wondering if t-this is where the party is.”  
At this, the man’s, thing’s, smile seems to widen. “ Ah yes, you must be (Y/N) (S/N), the human I invited. Good to meet you! May I see your invitation?”  
You reach into your back pocket and pull out the black invitation with blood red text and golden border and give it to the man. He looks it over an ushers you inside.  
“ Welcome, welcome my dear (Y/N). You are just in time to play a little game with us.”  
“ And what game would that be?” You asked starting to get excited.  
“ Seven Minutes in Heaven of course!” At the name of the game, you froze slightly.  
When the creature started guiding you to what you can only assume is the living room, you looked around only to see yourself surrounded by weird… Creatures and people. You’re pretty sure that one of them has a clock for an eye.  
Before you get a chance to protest you are sat down on the couch and the man that guided you here introduced himself. “ (Y/N) I just realized that I never told you my name. It’s Splenderman by the way but you can call me Splendy!”  
A teenage boy, about your age, wearing a link costume with blonde hair comes up behind Splenderman. “ Hey, Splendy when are we gonna start the game? And who’s this chick?” He said nodding his head in your direction and it was only then that you realized he had no eyes. In their place was black sockets only interrupted by red pupils in the very center.  
You stiffened out of fright. Splenderman failed to notice this as he said “ We were just about to start if Miss (Y/N) is ready” he gave you a questioning look, all the while his smile never fading. You nodded dumbly causing his smile to brighten a bit. “ Excellent! Now (Y/N), would you like to pick an item?”  
Suddenly a hat is shoved in your face and everyone looks at you expectantly as you put your hand in.  
You feel around for a few seconds before your hand finally come to rest on…


	2. A Sweet

    Your hand wraps around something small and rounded. It has a weird crinkly, plastic-like texture to it. You pull it out of the bag only to find that you have a black and white sweet, still in the wrapper, in your hand. Looking around the room to spot who it could be your eye’s finally land on LJ as he makes his way over to you to see what you got.  
    “Hey (Y/N), what did ya get?” He asks in that weird croaky voice of his. Slowly, you open your hand so that he can see. His eyes widened momentarily before you were dragged into the closet by Splendorman.  
    “Have fun, you two! And remember seven minutes.”  
    You hear LJ laugh and just when you are about to ask him why something is shoved into your mouth. You recoil and it takes you a second to realize what has happened. LJ had shoved a sweet into your mouth. Slowly you start to eat it, cautious as you knew his story. He was giggling and as you were about to spit the sweet out he smashed his lips against yours.  
    Surprised, you reel backward, only for LJ to land on top of you. You try to wiggle away but before you can he has already left you alone. His rough voice speaks “We should do that more often (Y/N), I quite enjoyed it” followed by a fit of giggles from him. You couldn’t help but giggle a bit also but tried to restrain it.  
    Suddenly, you were pushed to the ground and LJ was straddling you. Your face erupted into flame as LJ’s lips ghosted over your neck and came to rest by your ear. “Don’t do that (Y/N), I love your laugh~” again, this was followed by a laugh but it was more lust than mirth.  
    After agonizing teasing, you pulled LJ’s lips to your own and kissed him passionately. He chuckled into the kiss and licked your lips for permission. You granted it but the two of you soon had to pull away for air. Panting heavily, you looked at LJ for a split second before his lips were on yours again and his tongue explored your mouth.   
    You were found like this and a bunch of wolf whistles was heard. You tried to get away out of embarrassment but LJ pinned you and growled: “Find another closet!” Before slamming the door to continue what you were doing ;)


	3. A Knife

      Something  _sharp_. You cut the palm of your hand and, with a yelp, retracted it from the bag. Everyone looked at you, concerned and wondering what was wrong when blood started dripping to the floor.   
    Splenderman got you to show him your hand, and then looked around in the bag for what had cut you. After about a minute or so, he came up with a knife. You groaned internally as you already knew who you would be in the closet with for seven minutes. Jeff the fucking killer. Just great.  
    You walk into the closet not waiting for Jeff to catch up and sat in the far corner. When the door closed you instantly put your guard up and looked around, however, you were unable to see anything in the dark closet. You heard laughter coming from your right and you looked over only to come face to face with the psychotic killer. You had to admit, he was fit, but that didn’t stop you from leaping back with a yelp. Unfortunately, the killer has other plans and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.  
    You struggled against him but his grip was too strong for you to get away. He rested his forehead against yours as you finally stopped moving. You kept your eyes trained forward as you felt his lips move closer to your own. Finally, your lips met and your face began to overheat. After a few moments, you decided that you liked it and relaxed into Jeff’s arms. His grip on you tightened as you started to kiss back.   
    After a couple of minutes, you had to pull back for air and you stared into each other’s eyes. He brought his face to your ear and tugged at your earlobe with his teeth before whispering “Love you~” and moving his face down to your neck. He started leaving love bites and hickeys while you were a moaning mess. Just as he found your sweet spot, at the junction between the collarbone and neck, when the door was slammed open and Splendor shouted about your time being up.  
    Being completely embarrassed, you walked out leaving Jeff to follow you, everyone staring at the two of you. As you were about to walk out the door Jeff grabbed you by the waist and dragged you to the sofa only to have you sit on his lap.  
    “H-hey w-w-what was t-that for?” You stuttered while trying to get up. Again his grip was like a vice and his head buried itself in your shoulder.  
    “Did you not hear me say ‘I love you’ ?”   
    “ Well yeah I did but…..”  
    “I’m waiting for an answer~”


	4. A Controller

         A plastic Xbox controller. You could tell because you played it a lot. You pulled it out of the bag and held it up for everyone to see. Snickers could be heard coming from near the tv as BEN made his way over to you. Internally, you sighed and headed with slumped shoulder s to the closet.  
    Once inside BEN was also shoved in and the door slammed shut. The unmistakable click of a lock was heard. You shifted uncomfortably on your feet and tried to look around for BEN. Just as you were giving up the fruitless search in the dark closet, a warm breath slid down your neck making you shiver. You had always been short but you didn’t know you were shorter than BEN (Just go with it).  
    Quickly, you whirled around only for your lips to connect with icy cold ones. Jumping back in surprise, you broke the kiss. A dark chuckle was heard from BEN.  
    “Ahh come on, I was enjoying that” He punctuated each word with taking a step towards you. You matched his advances with a movement backward every time until you were backed against a wall. His hands slammed into the wall on either side of your head as he let out another chuckle, alarmingly close to your exposed neck. This may seem odd but you had always had a fear of vampires.  
    As a quick, light trail of kisses was placed on the nape of your neck up to your jawline, you couldn’t help but squeak in both embarrassment and fear. He seemed to sense this and back off a bit. But only enough to move his lips to yours. The kiss started out gentle but soon became demanding on his part. His hands trailed up, under your shirt and started tracing indistinguishable patterns on their way to your chest.  
    When you denied him access to your mouth he started to grope you. You managed to suppress a gasp and when his plan didn’t work he moved his mouth back to your neck. You started to shake out of fear and when he suddenly bit down, you pushed him as hard as you could. Taken by surprise, he stumbled back a step. He was about to speak before he observed your shaking form. Surprisingly, you saw actual concern in his shining red pupils.  
    He took another step forward and pressed himself against you while wrapping his arms around your waist. His head was resting on top of yours.  
    “Hey, hey, sorry. Shhhh… It’s alright. What’s wrong?” He asked; the words vibrated across your forehead as he spoke.  
    “I-I-I’m a-afraid o-of-f-f v-v-vamp-pires.” Just saying the name made you even more terrified.  
His hold on you tightened and he pulled his head back to lean down a bit and look you in the eye. Softly, he kissed you, not doing anything that might upset you. After what felt like hours later he pulled back a tiny bit to whisper “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you”.  
    Before you could reply the door was yanked open and BEN was crouched down in front of you. Confused, you gave him a quizzical look. Another one of his chuckles made you blush a bit. He simply stated ’ piggyback’. Getting the message, you hopped onto his back and he carried you all the way up to his room.   
    The controller lay on the floor, forgotten. You hadn’t realized that you had dropped it.   


End file.
